fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział V
''Taktyczna bitwa ''- V odcinek serii Magia i Krew. Kliknij tutaj, by przeczytać sobie poprzedni. Heh. Część I Cheo i Aridu namierzyli czwórkę Dragonów ochraniającą Koroto. Nie zdawali sobie jednak sprawy z tego, iż sami są obserwowani przez Viridi i resztę gildii, oraz że Peter i Yarato nie są tak naprawdę pod ich kontrolą. Czekali na dogodny moment do ataku - idealnym byłoby, gdyby para Mei i Amalia była niedostępna w walce. Byłoby to właściwym gwarantem zwycięstwa, gdyby reszta planu poszła po ich myśli. Taka sytuacja nadarzyła się po niecałej godzinie obserwacji; Adrian, Mei i Ami odłączyli się od grupy w celu zdobycia pożywienia w sklepie, Koroto, Luk i Chloe zaś rozsiedli się wygodnie na skarpie na obrzeżach miasta. Widok był oszałamiający, siedzieli więc, podziwiając urok miasta. Nie trwało to jednak długo - zostali zaatakowani z zaskoczenia, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Pierwszym atakiem okazała się od razu próba przejęcia władzy nad Ribukiem przy jednoczesnym ataku na niego przez dwójkę pojmanych magów klasy S - Tyriusa i Yakona. Cheo zaplanowała też, by Peter i Shiri, jako magowie żywiołu wody, zajęli się Lukiem, magiem ognia; pozostała dwójka magów wraz z Aridu miała ruszyć na Chloe. Reyes poinformowany był już przez Viridi o planie działania, starał się więc wraz z Evansem i Yarato toczyć delikatną, acz realistyczną walkę; ci dwaj również nie dawali z siebie wszystkiego - w walce dwóch na jednego, mimo przewagi w sile Luka, nie miałby on żadnych szans. Cadil, Naiki i wnuczek magik nie szczędzili się jednak na pannę Cameron, ta jednak miała nad nimi nieznaczną przewagę. Jej magia Przywołania Duchów była zdecydowanie szybsza w działaniu od ataków dwójki magów klasy S, zaś Aridu nie był dla dziewczyny żadnym przeciwnikiem. Babuszka stała z tyłu i obserwowała rozwój zdarzeń. Koroto przegrywał w walce z kretesem, jednakże raz po raz pomagał mu Luke, co jednak wzbudziło w naszej staruszce-antagonistce dość duże podejrzenia co do lojalności Shirego i Evansa. Słusznie. Po chwili tej monotonnej walki bez większych emocji, w której przewagę miała ekipa Cheo, do zabawy dołączyła się Viridi i reszta Dragonów. Mimo iż członkowie gildii chcieli dołączyć się spokojnie, by nie zrobić krzywdy postronnym, Kiba miała jednak inne plany - bez wahania zmieniła swoje ciało w światło i z podobną do niego prędkością ruszyła na Cadila, jednym uderzeniem pięścią wyrzucając go na kilkanaście metrów i łamiąc wszystkie żebra. Rex dał Peterowi i Yarato sygnał do zaprzestania taniej gry aktorskiej; wraz z Lukiem i Niki ruszyli na Cheo; a ta porwała się do ucieczki. W tym czasie Viridi złamała nos i siedem kości Naiki; Asia, Clara i Matsu dołączyli pomóc Chloe, nie zrobili jednak zbyt dużo, gdyż dynamiczne połączenie ich zaklęć znokautowało całą trójkę ich przeciwników w osiem sekund. Cheo, uciekając, przerwała próbę zdobycia kontroli nad Ribukiem. Już miała zostać złapana, gdy nagle zniknęła, wręcz rozpłynęła się w powietrze, wraz z czwórką kontrolowanych przez nią magów klasy "S", jej wnukiem i Koroto. Viridi zaklęła z całej siły, była zła z kolejnej porażki. Nieco obwiniała też siebie, że nie przewidziała, iż babuszka ma przewidzianą jakąś formę ucieczki; Matsu nieco postanowił ją pocieszyć, lecz gdy tylko się zbliżył, zgarnął bułę na ryj, po której już więcej się nie odezwał przez kilka godzin. Ucieczki ze strony Cheo spodziewał się jednak Sarutobi, ojciec Petera. Trafnie przewidział też miejsce, w które ona się przeniosła. Nie poinformował o tym wcześniej reszty, gdyż nie mógł ich znaleźć, jednakże czekał w pobliżu tego miejsca i gdy tylko wyczuł niedaleko siebie grupkę silnych mocy magicznych, wciąż przesiąkniętych wolą walki, wystrzelił w powietrze, by uzyskać wsparcie. Zobaczyło to pół miasta, rozbłysk był bowiem niesamowicie potężny, do tego w momencie uderzenia wydał dźwięk gwałconego kota. Do wszystkiego, był różowy. Rozumiecie to, kurwa? Różowy. Koroto szybko został ubezwłasnowolniony przez Cheo i Aridu, przykuty do ściany i pozbawiony resztek kontroli nad sobą dzięki magii babuszki; Naiki zauważyła jednak, niecierpliwie przechadzając się w kółko po już nieużywanym, wzmacnianym tytanem dworcu PKS, na który teleportowała ją wraz z innymi magami kontrolerka w udanej próbie ucieczki. Rzucając się do boju, krzyknęła na innych, by się dołączyli. Rozpoczęła się walka. Szczęśliwym trafem, Adrian, Mei oraz Amalia byli niedaleko tego miejsca, zatem mogli ruszyć na odsiecz. Biegli ile sił w nogach; Evans musiał jednak radzić sobie przez chwilę sam. Pierwszym atakiem skierowanym na niego był atak z włosów Naiki, który ten szybko zreflektował, trafiając jednak w pułapkę 139 kolejnych ataków, z których trafiło go sześć. Skutek był jednak dość bolesny i zmusił starszego pana do przejścia do defensywy zaklęciem podobnym do tarczy Shirego, acz skuteczniejszej w działaniu - nie blokowala bowiem bezpośredniej ofensywy. Wykorzystał to więc do kontrataku atakiem Lodowego Feniksa, który szybko został jednak rozbity przez pięść Cadila, chwilę potem też barierę Sarutobiego przełamał Tyrius. Ruszył do ataku ogniem z całej siły, tworząc gromadę ognistych lisów, goniących Evansa - który zarazem musiał bronić się przed wszechobecnymi, klonującymi się włosami Naiki, ciosami Cadila, niszczącymi pole walki i pobliskie, zepsute już autobusy. Yakon zdawał się być nieobecny, aż nagle, po minucie dynamicznej wymiany ciosów, złapał Evansa w swoje sidła mroku, które wyrosły spod ziemi. Sarutobi użył całej swej siły, by się wyrwać, co mu się udało, chwilę po tym jednak zgarnął trzy buły od Cadila, a jego ostatni magiczny wyziew, mający trafić obserwującego walkę Aridu, został stopiony w oka mgnieniu przez Tyriusa. Cheo postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i przejąć kontrolę nad swym dawnym przyjacielem. Zło owładnęło jej sercem, i to jeszcze jak! W porę zjawili się jednak Dragneel, Mei i Ami. Ten pierwszy zaatakował babuszkę, a gdy ta próbowała uciec (miała bowiem już mało mocy w sobie po teleportacji), rzucił się za nią, zostawiając Aridu wraz z magami klasy S dwójce dziewczyn. Wiedział, iż te dadzą sobie radę, jako najsilniejsza dwójka magów w calym Dragon Tale. Koroto wyrwał się z łańcuchów i był w stanie walczyć, jako całkowicie owładnięty magią Cheo. Dołączył do walki, nie zdawał sobie chyba jednak sprawy z właściwej potęgi współpracujących Mei i Amalii, które miały już ustalony między sobą, dzięki telepatycznej rozmowie, plan. Celem było wykończenie ich wszystkich zanim jeszcze pojawi się Viridi z resztą Dragonów. Zgrały swoje dwa potężne zaklęcia w jedno w swój charakterystyczny sposób, tworząc gwiazdę z czystej energii magicznej, której samo dotknięcie mogło spowodować poparzenia XVI stopnia, o ile w ogóle takie są. Nie ma. Nieważne. Stanęły w jej środku i z jej poziomu używały zaklęć - poszerzyły więc ich zasięg i skuteczność. Amalia wsparła też Mei swoimi czarami wspierającymi. Po chwili nadszedł jednak atak ze strony Tyriusa, skumulowany z atakiem Yakona - wir ognia połączony z mrokiem, kręcący się jak włosy Gesslerowej, gorący niczym szamanki z Metina, a jednak przerażający jak 7,50 w kieszeni, gdy najtańszy kebs jest za ósemkę. Kontra była jednak prosta - Amalia była w stanie rozproszyć to zaklęcie, Mei zaś chwilę po tym rzuciła swoje wręcz niezauważalne dla normalnego oka zaklęcie atakujące, które literalnie rozerwało Yakonowi nogę; Aridu był jednak w stanie mu pomóc, by jednak nie zostać w tym czasie zabitym przez dwie współpracujące czarodziejki, potrzebował defensywnego wsparcia od Naiki. Cadil zajął się niszczeniem barier ochronnych tworzonych przez działającej w defensywie Amalii, sprawiało mu to nie mały problem - Mei zawsze reagowała dziwnie na wsparcie od jej koleżanki, dostając tak absurdalnego przypływu mocy magicznej, że była w stanie rozpraszać bariery na mikrosekundy i wykonywać ataki; zdawało się, że nie ma żadnych ograniczeń w swej destruktywnej sile. Po kilku minutach walki ich plan został wcielony w życie. Całe pole bitwy zostało otoczone magiczną barierą Mei, imitującą wyglądem zwykły horyzont; magia spowodowała, iż dworzec zaczął wyglądać tymczasowo jak las. Nagle, cała ta bariera zniknęła, by po chwili eksplodować, demolując budynek, mimo iż był wzmacniany chyba kurwa tytanem. Atak spowodował niezwłoczną śmierć Cadila i Yakona; Tyrius ocalił Aridu, zaś Naiki ochroniła się w swoich włosach. Zdążyli to zrobić jednak w ostatniej chwili i ogromnym kosztem energii, nie byli więc w stanie dalej kontynuować walki, zwłaszcza iż widok dwóch wiszących w spokoju w powietrzu dziewczyn otoczonych magiczną gwiazdą był dla nich nieco przerażający. Rzucili się do ucieczki, Mei nie okazała jednak litości - potrafiła być podła. Spodziewając się wcześniej takiego obrotu zdarzeń, stworzyła swoją magią kilka iluzorycznych dzikich zwierząt, którym nadała materialną formę. Te były szybsze od uciekających, zmęczonych magów, szybko więc dopadły dwójkę z nich, zadając im ogromne rany. Próby obrony przed tymi bydlakami były na nic, gdyż w ich tworzeniu udział wzięła też Amalia. Aridu jednak uciekł z pola bitwy, był jednak silnie zakrwawiony, udał się więc do szpitala, skąd następnie zgarnęli go członkowie Rady Magii, że niby zdrada stanu... czy coś. Zdarza się. Dragneel nie dopadł Cheo, mimo iż w desperackiej próbie jej dorwania zdemolował ulicę, dużą część lasu i prawdopodobnie spalił sarnę. Zdarza się, jakiś bezdomny będzie mieć co jeść. Staruszka dała radę mu uciec kolejną teleportacją. Była jednak tym wszystkim tak wycieńczona, nie miała do tego swojej małej armii. Zapowiadało się więc na spokój, przynajmniej przez kilka najbliższych dni. Część II - Jasny Panie, jaki ten kebs dobry! - krzyknął Yarato, po czym śmiało wziął kolejnego gryza. - Najlepsze w mieście, wiem co mówię. Zasłużyłeś, młody - uśmiechnęła się do niego Viridi, po czym jednak uśmiech szybko zszedł z jej ust. Skierowała swój wzrok w stronę Dragneela. - Salavan jest aktualnie nieco niedostępny, zapadł w dość ciężką chorobę, byłam u niego dziś rano. Wypada znaleźć innego, tymczasowego lidera Dragonów. - Nie oczekujesz chyba, bym był to ja? Nie lubisz mnie i masz mnie za debila... - Adrian ugryzł śmiało swojego burgera, po czym dodał z pełnymi ustami - Ale jakbym miał być to ja, to spoko. - Amalia z Mei dopełniają się idealnie, ale dwie liderki mogłyby wywołać jakiś konflikt, czy coś, gdyby się nie zgadzały. Ty jesteś debilem, dlatego nikt nawet nie będzie polemizował z Twoim dowództwem, bo z debilami się nie gada - Viridi znów lekko się uśmiechnęła, marszcząc zarazem czoło. - Co na to reszta Dragonów? - Zgodzili się, co ciekawe, poprzez aklamację. Co do Evansa... - Co to kurwa jest aklamacja? - przerwał jej Adrian, mówiąc z pełnymi ustami. - Jednogłośnie. Wracając - Sarutobi Evans jest w nieco opłakanym stanie i Twoim pierwszym zadaniem jako lidera będzie jakoś to przekazać Peterowi. Mei i Amalia świetnie się spisały w walce, tylko przypadkiem dach dworca spadł mu prosto na ryj - Yarato zaśmiał się mimowolnie - no i teraz jest ranny, ma połamane... prawie wszystko? I chyba wycięli mu płuco, bo nie działało. - Czekaj, jego jedyne płuco? Jak on teraz będzie oddychać? - Nie obchodzi mnie to, nie mój interes... No, w każdym razie musisz przekazać tą informację Peterowi! Miłej zabawy, ja... powoli muszę wracać do Rady. - Odprowadzić Cię? - zaproponował spokojnie i bez żadnych emocji Yarato. Nie spojrzał nawet się na nią, gdy to mówił, dojadał bowiem resztę kebaba. - Jasne, chodź. Dragneel, zostawiam Ci klucze do biura dowódcy gildii. Powodzenia, będziesz nim aż Takashi wyzdrowieje... a potem pewnie Cię zapierdoli za syf, jaki zrobisz. - Dziewczyna spokojnie wstała z krzesła i udała się w stronę wyjścia, a za nią podążył Yarato; pożegnali się oni ze swym ognistym przyjacielem i poszli w stronę budynku Rady. - Właściwie, Viridi, czym zajmujesz się zawodowo? I jak dostałaś się na wysoki szczebel Rady, mając siedemnaście lat? - zaciekawił się chłopak, gdy już wyszli z lokalu z kebsem. - Jestem jej przewodniczącą w tym mieście. Nie wiesz pewnie jaki układ ma Rada, mało kto wie - w trzynastu największych miastach tego kraju jest po jednym przewodniczącym, w Urbem stacjonuje jednak jeszcze ta skrajna elita, która de facto rządzi wszystkim, co bardziej istotne niż magiczne babuszki. Jak się tam dostałam? W sumie nie wiem. Stary Petera mnie w to wepchnął, gdy jeszcze był w tej elicie... - Kiedy to było? - Rok temu. Jako prezent na moje szesnaste urodziny. Swoją drogą, kiedy są Twoje? Mam już kupiony prezent i jakoś tak... zagraca mi dom - westchnęła. - Za trzy dni - uśmiechnął się Shiri, nie emocjonował się jednak za bardzo prezentem. Zdawał się być zmęczony całą tą udręką z Cheo i magami klasy S, których teraz w mieście, prócz Dragon Tale i elity Rady Magii, było dwóch. Naiki udało się jakimś cudem przeżyć, jednakże straciła nogę i cycki. Zdarza się. - Mh. Oby Ci ta cała babuszka nie weszła w paradę, jak będziesz chlać z Dragonami. Ups, wygadałam się na temat ich planów. Nic nie wiesz. - Nic nie wiem... - odparł ściszonym głosem Yarato. Czuł się nietypowo w towarzystwie wyższej od niego, trzy lata starszej dziewczyny, do tego znacznie przewyższającej go zdolnością magiczną i szczeblem na drabinie społecznej. Do tego, przytłoczony był ogromem nowych znajomości. - Jeszcze dziś pewnie pójdziemy szukać Xandreda, ale pewnie około dwudziestej pierwszej. Nie mieszajmy na razie w to Dragonów, dajmy im ochłonąć i zająć się bardziej gildyjnymi zajęciami. Już poszły dwa zażalenia do Rady, że nie chcą brać absurdalnych zadań, takich jak oswojenie smoka czy cooś... Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? Pewnie też chcesz odpocząć, ale rozumiesz, że potrzebuję silnego maga wody, by przemówić jakoś do tego Mufasy, czy tam Muraty... innego Simby, nieważne. - Spoczko, tylko daj się potem zaprosić na wypad do tego klubiku, gdzie ostatnio Cheo zrobiła niemały sajgon. Wiesz, o który chodzi? - Wiem... ale jeśli zapraszasz mnie na randkę, to jesteś ciut za młody, za niski i dziwnie się ubierasz. Ale ogólnie mogę pójść na taki interes. - Świetnie. - uśmiechnął się Yarato. Zbliżali się już do budynku Rady. W tym samym czasie stragan z rybami na ryneczku splajtował, bo Aridu już nie dealował pierogami z okoniem. Do jego historii przejdziemy potem - na razie siedzi sobie w ciupie i dłubie w nosie, bo nie ma nic ciekawszego do roboty. Dragoni? Część chleje, część wzięła się za misję. Sarutobi Evans? Nieprzytomny. Mało interesujących wydarzeń. - Peter, jakby Ci to powiedzieć... - rozmowę przy piwku rozpoczął Adrian. - Mój ojciec wjebał się w gówno i leży w szpitalu z połamanymi kończynami? - chłopak odpowiedział chłodno, acz z lekkim uśmiechem - Skoro tak zaczynasz, to pewnie o to chodzi. - Zepsułeś smutny, wzruszający moment! A miało być jak w tanich shonenach! - Jebać tanie shoneny - zaśmiał się Peter, biorąc łyk browara - pogadajmy o czymś chillowym. Co u dziewczyn z gildii, liderku? - Poszły oswajać smoka całą piątką, więc tak trochę nie wiem co u nich... - odparł Adrian, po czym też wziął łyk piwa - Ale pewnie sobie radzą. Są zdolne. - Weź, nie mają stratega! - Czujesz się niepotrzebny, Pit? - zażartował Dragneel - jak coś, to mam jeszcze kilka fajnych misji. Czekaj, hm, ochranianie konwoju gejów-modelów do pobliskiego miasta..? Coś dla ciebie! - Pojebało Cię, Adrian? - Jeszcze jak. - lider gildii wypił swoje piwo do końca, po czym zamówił kolejne. - Jakby co, to ja stawiam, gdybyś chciał jeszcze. - Matko, władza uderzyła Ci do łba. Wcześniej szczędziłbyś hajsu, by mieć na chipsy... Czas powoli mijał, aż do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej. Viridi i Yarato spotkali się przy budynku Rady Magii, było już ciemno, ale nie było to zbyt romantyczne. Noc była stosunkowo chłodna i w pobliskim domu ktoś ogrzewał oponami, więc jebało jak z dupy konia w połowie miasta. Przywitali się, wymienili przemyśleniami na temat ewentualnego położenia Xandreda i ruszyli na poszukiwania. Nie spieszyli się jednak, z informacji Rady Magii wynikało jasno, że Murata nie jest typem osoby, która śpi od jedenastej. - Nie możemy wykluczyć, że jest na jakieś samodzielnej misji. Dragoni olali sprawę przez dwa dni, a ludzie nie są cierpliwi. - stwierdził Shiri, czarnowłosa dziewczyna mu tylko przytaknęła. To mu jednak wystarczyło. Udali się najpierw do miejsca, gdzie ponoć niedawno widziano jakiegoś trenującego maga wody. Miało to być jakieś pole na obrzeżach; nikogo jednak tam nie było. Poszli więc dalej - do kilku knajp, w których ponoć go widziano, a także do jego mieszkanka, licząc, że akurat tam będzie. Nie było go tam, ale zdobyli od jednego z sąsiadów informację, iż Murata udał się nad morze by wzmocnić u siebie zdolność kontrolowania wody, która już istnieje, co miało być jego słabością. Shiri i Kiba udali się więc i tam; podróż zajęła im godzinę, z czego połowa czasu to opóźnienie wywołane gapieniem się na gwiazdy, które ledwo było tego dnia widać oraz monologiem Viridi na temat wpływu nocy na jej magię, który bez wątpienia zaciekawił chłopaka; linia brzegowa jednak miała jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów między dwoma klifami, nad którymi Xandred raczej by nie trenował. Postanowili więc pójść każdy w stronę jednego z nich. Pech chciał, że morze zobaczyli z początku akurat w miejscu pomiędzy dwoma plażami nudystów dla napakowanych kulturystów (hehe zrymowało sie). Widok ten nie napawał ani Viridi, ani tym bardziej Shirego niczym pozytywnym. Szli jednak swoją stronę, na Xandreda jednak jako pierwsza napotkała się świetlana czarodziejka. Puściła świetlny sygnał w kierunku przeciwnym, by Yarato mógł go łatwo zobaczyć, po czym rozpoczęła rozmowę z magiem wody, którego szukała. - Wreszcie Cię znalazłam, Xandred. Kojarzysz mnie, prawda? - rzekła sucho. - Nie. Powinienem? - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem mag. - Skąd mnie znasz? - Liderka Rady Magii w tej wiosce, hejka. - Viridi podała mu dłoń. - Mamy dość sporo ciekawych danych na Twój temat, ale nie czas rozliczać się za wszystkie rozwalone dachy i studzienki. Za chwilę przyjdzie tu mój przyjaciel i wyjaśnimy Ci kilka spraw. - Co tak sztywno, liderko? - Xandred przerwał swój trening i ze spokojem usiadł na skale - Skoro nic nie przeskrobałem, to może wrzućmy na luz. - Nie jestem wyluzowana, tak po prostu... - odparła chłodno, patrząc się na piasek oświetlany jedynie blaskiem półksiężyca, zbliżającego się do pełni - Poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę, ale ogólnie nie masz się czego martwić. Żadnych złych wieści dla Ciebie, jeśli dobrze znamy Twoje podejście do świata. Prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie... zawalczysz kilka razy, i to nie byle z kim. - Kusisz, dziewczyno. Dobra, poczekam. - Xandred uśmiechnął się i spuścił wzrok. Również zaczął wgapiać się w piasek, zastanawiał się jednak co Viridi widzi w nim takiego fajnego. Piach jak piach, nawet muszelek nie ma... Część III - Podstawowym pytaniem jest czy chcesz należeć do Gildii. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś chciał, ale jeśli nie, to nie. I tak musimy Cię chronić, a Ty nas. - spokojnie mówiła Viridi, otulona kocykiem zrobionym ze swojego światła. Było nieco zimno, dobijała północ. - Nie mój typ życia. Wolę być samotnym wilkiem. - odpowiedział Xandred. - Poznasz tych ludzi, zobaczysz, jaka kasa z tego płynie, zmienisz zdanie. Radzę Ci, byś na razie nie zamykał tej sprawy na zasadzie "nie, bo nie". - No dobra, dobra, nigdy tak nie robię. Jestem otwartym człowiekiem! - Swoją drogą, Luke Reyes na zmianę z Matsu Sharpem zostali wynajęci przeze mnie do obserwowania działań Cheo. W razie czego będziemy mieli rozeznanie, oni nie dadzą się złapać, są zbyt mocni. - Obawiasz się, że mnie Cheo pojmie, a ich nie? Chyba mnie nie doceniasz, młoda. - Dla Ciebie to pani młoda, to po pierwsze. Drugie, ich jest dwóch, Ty jesteś sam. Trzecie, jesteś magiem wody, a na takich Cheo jest szczególnie zawzięta. Czwarte, wkurwiasz mnie powoli. Piąte - oni są naprawdę silni. Nie jesteś stałym mieszkańcem i nie wiesz za dużo o tej gildii, ale... to są dziwni ludzie. Dowolna trójka z nich, a jeśli weźmiemy parkę Luke i Adrian lub Mei i Amalia, to nawet dwóch, są w stanie wygrać ze mną. - Z liderką Rady? Hm, sam sprawdziłbym się w walce z Tobą. - Nie, nie sprawdziłbyś się. - odparła spokojnie Viridi. - Bez wątpienia jesteś silniejszy niż ten młody, Twoja siła pewnie jest nawet większa od Petera Evansa i mogę powiedzieć że jesteś najmocniejszym magiem wody w okolicy... ale nie próbuj. - Nie próbuj. Uwierz. - dodał spokojnie Shiri. Co ja potrafię już Ci zademonstrowałem, a ona była w stanie pokonać mnie w pół minuty. Nadal mnie boli ramię po tym. Xandred pozostawił to wszystko bez słowa. Musiał przemyśleć cały ten dialog oraz spokojnie przeanalizować co się działo i co może się wydarzyć dalej. Viridi zdawała się wczuć w rozmowę, więc zagadała do Shirego na temat malarstwa. Chłopak średnio znał się na tym zagadnieniu, lecz nadal na tyle, że dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, iż ma rozmówcę. Cała trójka ze spokojem szła okrężną drogą - by ominąć plażę nudystów - w stronę miasta. Planowali wyspać się, a następnego dnia złożyć wizytę Dragneelowi. Dziewiąta rano następnego dnia odwiedzili go w jego tymczasowym biurze, gdzie ten popijał sobie ze spokojem piwko. Co ciekawe, Xandred nie był w żaden sposób zestresowany całą tą sytuacją. - Cześć - powiedział spokojnie. - No elo. Ty jesteś Xandred, nie? Sporo się Ciebie naszukaliśmy. Skoro już jesteś, usiądź... - chłopak usiadł na fotelu, rozsiadając się wygodnie niczym król; Viridi stała niewzruszona, a Shiri usiadł na biurku Dragneela - Ta tutaj pewnie wszystko Ci już opowiedziała, więc nie ma o czym gadać. Chcesz do nas dołączyć? - Nie wiem jeszcze, fajnie byłoby najpierw poznać ludzi. - Z tym będzie ciężko, Luke i Matsu w robocie, wszystkie dziewczyny też. Zostałem ja, jako tymczasowy lider, bo dawny się rozchorował czy coś, Peter Evans i Inuictus Rex. Siedzą teraz w tawernie i z braku misji żłopią piwsko. - Em, to idziemy do nich..? - zaproponował dyskretnie Xandred. - Pewnie, chodź. Są w tawernie Pióro Feniksa, to dosłownie trzydzieści metrów stąd. Shiri, Viri, idziecie? - Adrian wstał sprzed swojego biurka, zabrał jakiś świstek i udał się w stronę drzwi. - Ja idę - odpowiedział krótko Yarato, po czym ruszył do tawerny. - Cóż, pożegnamy się. Wracam do roboty, cały czas ktoś coś chce, a jeszcze muszę do Luke'a wskoczyć popytać... Pa, chłopaki! - Viridi wyszła wraz z nimi, po czym udała się w inną stronę, machając im na pożegnanie ręką. Chwilę później wszyscy znaleźli się w tawernie; Adrian na powitanie postawił Xandredowi piwo i burgera, Shiremu nie, mówiąc, że skoro nie jest w gildii, bo jest lapsem, to ma sobie sam kupić. Dosiedli się do Rexa i Evansa, którzy kontemplowali tyłeczki jakiś dziewczyn, które akurat wstąpiły do tawerny. Temat ten wyjątkowo spodobał się Dragneelowi i Muracie, Shiremu średnio, bo jeszcze był gówniarzem. Zajął się więc jedzeniem frytek, które sobie kupił, niestety, Xandred zaczął mu je po chwili podjadać, na co nikt z gildii nie zareagował. Traktowali go jak swojego. - Dlaczego wyjadasz mi frytki, nie możesz sobie kupić? - spytał się nieco zdenerwowany tym faktem Yarato. - Nie jestem głodny. - odpowiedział spokojnie Xandred. - Jak nie jesteś głodny to zostaw te frytki. A jak jesteś, to se kup. - odparł szorstko chłopak i odsunął frytki kawałek dalej. Sytuacja ta rozśmieszyła nieco resztę Dragonów. Jedli więc i śmiali się dalej, tematy schodziły kolejno na: cycki Viridi (Shiri dołączył się do rozmowy), analizę klubów nocnych (Shiri ignorował rozmowę), resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową (Shiri nadal ignorował rozmowę) i wpływ architektury rokoko na kształt aglomeracji Urbem (Shiri znów wrócił do rozmowy). W tym czasie Kiba znalazła Luke'a i zapytała się o działania Cheo. Matsu akurat pełnił wartę, Reyes zdał jej jednak pełną relację z tego, co widział. Babuszka starała się wrócić szybko do sił, a także namierzała na mapach zupełnie inne miasto i zupełnie innego, nieznanego człowieka. Zapytany o nazwę miasta, odparł że chyba Savu, oddalone o 1800 kilometrów od Urbem. Viridi postanowiła skontaktować się z ich liderem Rady, gdy tylko wróci do swojego miejsca pracy; poza tym Luke widział tylko jej ruskie voodoo, które miało pomóc jej w regeneracji, oraz wymienił się z koleżanką kilkoma przemyśleniami. Kiba podziękowała mu za jego pracę, po czym poszła spokojnie do budynku Rady Magii. Nie spieszyła się - wiedziała, że dopóki Cheo nie wychodzi ze swego domu, a Aridu czeka na proces, nic wielkiego nie może się wydarzyć. Wciąż była zmęczona, dlatego zaraz po długiej rozmowie z liderem Rady Magii w Savu zdrzemnęła się. Dowiedziała się, że w tamtej miejscowości przebywa niejaki Setho, onegdaj chłopak Cheo, a zarazem bardzo mocny mag wody (dokładniej lodu), do tego jest tam kilku innych potężnych magów tego żywiołu, a także planowana jest konferencja dla ludzi władających ogniem; Viridi kazała więc zapewnić choćby dyskretną i lekką ochronę dla każdego lodowego czarodzieja, a także o wzmocnienie ochrony konferencji i o dostępność w razie innych wydarzeń. Jej drzemka trwała siedemnaście godzin, więc obudziła się o trzeciej w nocy. Zdarza się. Xandred w tym czasie postanowił dołączyć do Dragon Tale. Jego pierwszym zadaniem, na które udał się wraz z Rexem, miała być ochrona procesu Aridu Sarotha, wnuka Cheo. Była duża obawa o niechęć oskarżonego o zdradę stanu chłopaka na przesiadywanie w pierdlu przez długi czas oraz o wtargnięcie jakiegoś wspólnika babuszki, o którym nie było wiadomo. Proces miał zacząć się tego samego dnia, w którym obudziła się Viridi, aczkolwiek o trzynastej. Jej samej nie miało jednak na nim być, w trosce o zachowanie bezstronności, a także w obawie o jej wybuchowy charakter i nieopanowaną moc. Godziny mijały, aż wreszcie w sądzie dla magów rozpoczęła się sprawa, jak jednak zawsze w przypadku takich kwestii - świadków nie było, opierano się na wcześniejszych zeznaniach i sporządzonych dzięki magii rekonstrukcjach wydarzeń. Wszystko to jednak strasznie się dłużyło. - Która godzina..? - spytał się wyraźnie znudzony Rex. - Wpół do szesnastej. Nuda straszna. - spokojnie odpowiedział Xandred, widać było jednak po nim znudzenie. Po kolejnej godzinie wreszcie zapadł wyrok - dwadzieścia lat służby na Zaklętym Murze dla Sarotha. Ten z początku przyjął wyrok ze spokojem, jednakże gdy był wyprowadzany z sali, zerwał on kajdanki swoją siłą, po czym zrzucił z siebie bransoletę, którą nosił na sobie cały czas. Przestał ukrywać swoją złość, która wzbierała w nim od kilku dni. Był zły nie tylko na urząd sprawiedliwości, ale też na swoją babcię, która była przeciw niemu. W kilka sekund wyhodował sobie kolejne dwie ręce, którymi udusił strażników, którzy mieli go utrzymywać w ryzach. - Wy! - krzyknął do Xandreda i Inuictusa - Chce się sprawdzić, nie zważając na koszty. Jeśli ze mną wygracie, będę po Waszej stronie i stanę przeciw swojej babci, która mnie wykorzystała. Jeśli nie, ucieknę, i tyle z waszej cholernej sprawiedliwości! Nie możecie się nie zgodzić. Jak umrę - to chyba będzie Wasza wina... - zaśmiał się, po czym przybrał bojową pozę. Czekał na atak. Tej dwójce jednak nigdzie się nie spieszyło, Xandred również stanął w gotowości, Rex zaś zaczął prowokacyjnie drapać się po plecach i coś ględzić na temat szisz kebaba. Zdenerwowało to Aridu, z którego magia... zaczęła literalnie kipieć. Jej siła zaczęła kruszyć ściany, zatem było trzeba szybko wyjść z gmachu, który mógł lada chwila runąć; walka przeniosła się na skwer sądu dla magów, na którym zwykle wypoczywali sobie zmęczeni urzędnicy. Saroth rzucił swoje śmierdzące zaklęcia, z których wytworzył kilka par rąk, które zaatakowały Xandreda. Nie mając innego wyjścia, zmuszony został od razu iść na całość. Użył swego Smoczego Wojownika. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Uff puff. Co dalej? Jak potoczy się walka Rexa i Xandreda przeciwko uwolnionej mocy złości Aridu? Co dalej knuje Cheo, a także co wspólnego ma z tym mag Setho z miejscowości Savu? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem! Magia i Krew: Rozdział VI czeka!Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew